The last gunship (Part one)
by BattleTrooper69
Summary: After a Imperial battleship crashes into Piltover, Vi and Caitlyn team up with Jinx and a guardsmen in an attempt to escape the doomed city.


I wrote this because I wanted to see what would happen if the war torn world of warhammer 40k was added to the crime filled streets of Piltover and its inhabitance. Everything written here is from my point of view, loving both the world of warhammer and Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn so I apologize for any biasness (if thats a word) that I may have caused. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks.

The streets of Piltover are clam. Nothing can be heard other than the sound of footsteps and the laughter of small children. Suddenly birds scatter and a large explosion rocks the streets, Jinx blots down a narrow alleyway followed closely by Vi and Caitlyn. Jinx jumps over small objects and abandoned bicycles, laughing hysterically to herself. Vi simply smashes the same obstacles out of the way with her Hextech gauntlets. Jinx darts down another side alley, giggling as she does so. Vi and Caitlyn skid round the corner, ready to continue the chase but see there is no need, Jinx had stopped and was stood facing them at the other end of a dead end. "Dead end Jinx" Vi says smirking, "How about you come quietly for once?" Caitlyn asks, a more neutral look on her face. "Not on your life" Jinx says, fighting to hold back laughter. Caitlyn frowns, and then begins walking towards Jinx, Rifle raised. "Now Jinx you-"; Caitlyn didn't get to finish her sentence as a huge sonic boom almost knocked her from her feet. Jinx falls to her knees and Vi supports herself on a wall, her gauntlets almost destroying it entirely. A shadow passes over them and all three of them look up. A huge battleship had appeared overhead, the left side of it on fire and large parts of its hull begin ripped off and were falling into the streets below. About ten seconds later a second ship, a battle cruiser, appears behind it, forward batteries firing. The first ship begins listing to one side, large chunks of its hull ripping off and the ships superstructure appears to begin collapsing. The second ship begins to distance itself from the first, obviously not wanting to get hit by any debris. The first ship, with one last groan from the ship's hull, splits the front half of it hitting buildings and people alike. The second half, the part containing the engines, explodes in a huge fireball, vaporizing about twelve blocks of the city. Caitlyn watches the first half of the ship crash into the streets below it then turns to look at the second ship, catching a glance of it just before it disappears again. She then turns back to where jinx was standing. Jinx was gone, a small piece of paper where she was, Caitlyn walks over and picks it up, all the while Vi begins pounding her gauntlets into a nearby wall, annoyed that Jinx had gotten away. Caitlyn reads the piece of paper, "Today was fun, hope we can cause more mayhem some other time, Jinx". Caitlyn curses under her breath before crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it to the ground. Vi, by this point had stopped punching the poor defenseless wall and had tilted her head to catch the sounds in the distance. Caitlyn stares at her, "what is it?" She asks, "Gunfire" Vi replies calmly. As though on cue, gunfire rips through the sounds of crackling fire and the screams of people. Caitlyn and Vi bolt after the sound, running as fast as their legs would carry them.

The gunfire had come from the muzzle of a gun Vi or Caitlyn had ever seen, It had come from the muzzle of a Space Marine's bolt gun, The huge weapon sounding like distant thunder on a quite night. Caitlyn stopped in awe at the sight of such a huge weapon, marveling at the sound it made when fired. Vi on the other hand had already began attempting to smash the face in of its wielder. Vi swings her gauntlet round in an attempt to slug the Space Marine across the face. The marine drops and rolls to dodge her attack, firing as he went. Vi, surprised by the armored giants agility, is punched from her feet by the force of the shells. She flies across the alley landing at Caitlyn's feet, bullet holes in her chest. Amazingly, one of the shells hit any of her vital organs and she manages to drag herself to her feet, blood beginning to spread from the wounds. Caitlyn, now angered at the attack on her friend, aims down the sight of her rifle and pulls the trigger, sending a high speed bullet at the Space Marine. The marine is struck in the head, it exploding from the bullet. His headless body collapses to its knees and hits the ground with a thud. Caitlyn lowers her rifle, satisfied that the Marine is dead and moves to support Vi, who is now leaning against a wall, bleeding from multiple wounds. Caitlyn wraps her arm around Vi and together they hurry quickly down the streets. Caitlyn, not wanting to engage another Marine with a wounded Vi, attempts to avoid any contact with the armored giants, who are now marching down the larger streets of Piltover, bolt guns blazing.

Caitlyn kicked down the door to Vi's house, hoping she doesn't break it completely by accident, and drags Vi inside. She walks over to where Vi is now sitting and begins cleaning her wounds. "What were those things?" Vi asks "They moved so quickly for their size" she states. "I don't know" Caitlyn responded "I agree though, they moved so quickly". She tightens a bandage around Vi's waist. Vi gasps, then clutches her stomach. Caitlyn laughs "your such a pussy cat, you know that". "B-But it hurts" Vi claims, tears in her eyes. Caitlyn laughs again, "could be worse" she says. Out side the building the sounds of gun fire from the larger weapons had died down, and were now replaced with the crack of lasguns. Caitlyn moves to the window, peeping from behind the curtain. Lightly armored shock troops were moving through the streets, small rifles firing beams of red energy. Caitlyn turns back to Vi as she hears her groan. She gasps at what she sees, Jinx was standing in front of Vi, one of her legs up high with her boot in between Vi's breasts. Jinx laughs at Vi's inability to react, and presses harder on Vi's chest. Vi groans in pain once again, attempting to move her gauntlets to stop Jinx from hurting her further. "What do you want Jinx?" Caitlyn asks, glaring at Jinx. Jinx laughs "I want to help, obviously" she says with a giggle, putting more pressure onto Vi's chest. Vi groaned again, struggling to get free. "Why would we want your help?! You would just make things ten times worse!" Caitlyn exclaims. At that moment, the lightly armored shock troops smashes down the unlocked door, lasguns blazing. Caitlyn, surprised by this, leaps behind a chair and reaches for her rifle. Jinx had already turned and had begun emptying pow pow into the shock troops. They begin piling up in the doorway, bodies dropping left and right. Jinx giggles with every thud of a body hitting the floor, barely audible over the sound of pow pow firing. After the twenty-fifth trooper fell, the shock troops begin to fall back. Jinx goes to give chase, but Caitlyn stops her. Jinx glares at her but Caitlyn shakes her head no. Jinx puts pow pow back on her back, and runs her hands through her hair, grinning. One of the troopers rolls over, groaning. Jinx looks down at him before drawing her pistol and aiming at him head. Caitlyn grabs her hand as to stop her from vaporizing the mans head. The trooper rolls over again, blood pouring from a hole in his shoulder where one of pow pows bullets had hit him. Caitlyn pulls him to his feet, ignoring his curses and threats to her family members. She pushes the man against the wall, shoving her thumb into the wound. "Now, why are you here?" She asks, using a rather polite voice. The shock trooper spits at her, "I'll tell you nothing! Nothing you hear me! Nothing!" He yells. Caitlyn wipes the mans saliva from her face, "well then." She says, shoving her thumb into the mans wounded shoulder, "how about now?" She asks again. The trooper struggles to speak, tears in his eyes "N-No... othi... ng." He lets out. Caitlyn slowly shakes her head, "wrong answer." She states, "now, I'm going to leave you with my fr-" she pauses "my companion here" she gestures to Jinx, "shes going to have a talk with you now." She says, she grins at the trooper, then lets go of him, letting him drop to the floor. Caitlyn walks past JInx then stops next to her, "try not to kill him." She says before contiuing into the other room. The trooper stares up at Jinx, fear in his eyes. Jinx cracks her nuckles, "this is going to be fun" she says. For the next twenty miunets all you could hear was the mans screams.

Twenty minutes later, the screams stop and Jinx re-enters the room where Vi and Caitlyn were sitting. "He's talking now." she claims, rolling her shoulders and grinning. Caitlyn, with a sigh, pushes herself from her seat and moves to follow Jinx. As she turns the corner she is met by a man, hunched up against the wall, crying his eyes out. Caitlyn walks up to him and crouches in front of him."You going to answer my questions now?" she asks, looming him in the face. He nods, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Now. Why are you here?" she asks, "The ship was shot down" He says, tears still forming at his eyes,"And the we abandoned ship, coming down into this city". He bursts into tears again, wiping ay his eyes with his hands. Caitlyn turns back to Jinx, "what did you do to him?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "dont ask." Jinx responds, rolling her shoulders once again. Caitlyn turns back to the sobbing man, "those armoured giants, who are they?" She asks, looking him in the eyes. He stops crying and looks into her eyes, "they are the angles of death, the space marines" he responds, a light in his eyes. Caitlyn frowns, "what is going to happen to this world?" She asks, looking more woried than before. The trooper shrugs "Colonisation? Scince the ship crashed, it would send out a distress beacon, calling all ships in the area to this planet." he claims. Caitlyn turns to Jinx, "what do we do?" She asks, looking distressed. Jinx looks down at the man ,"how many ships?" Sh asks. The trooper looks deep in thought, "Five? Maybe six?" He responds after a moment. Jinx turns to Caitlyn, "I dont think even I can take on that many ships" she claims "presuming that the others are the same size as the first one". Caitlyn stares into space, deep in thought. She stops as she hears the trooper mumbling, "what was that?" She asks. "you could tak a valkyrie" he says, a bit louder. "I was learning to be a pilot, before they dragged me into the gaurds, if you can get me the wreck of the battleship and find a working Valkyrie gunship, I could fly it out of here" he claims. Jinx stares down at him, hand on pistol "how do we know you wont doublecross us?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. Caitlyn stares a Jinx for a moment before turning and staring at the trooper, "I agree, how do we know you wont?" She asks. "I cant return to my unit now." He claims, " for one, you've managed to kill them all, two, they'd execute me for giving away information..." He says, a small pause at the end, whether for his fallen comrades or for the fact he could be executed The others will never know. Caitlyn frowns, "well, I guess we have no choice." She says, reaching down to pull the trooper from his feet. Vi, deciding now to be a good time to put her input into the situation, speaks up "we cant just abandon piltover Caitlyn!" She exclaims. "I don't want to abandon it either, but we have no choice. Me and jinx cant hold of an entire army of those armored giants." She replies. Vi grunts, obviously not liking the situation. "We better get moving then" Jinx says, cracking her knuckles. The guardsmen reaches down and picks up one of the lasguns from the ground and checks its ammo. He nods to Caitlyn, who has her rifle raised and begins slowly opening the door to the streets outside.

outside the house, the group are met with ruin. Burning buildings, crater filled roads and abandoned vehicles to name a few of the things they saw. They continue down the road, heading towards the spire that was once the front half of the hull of the battleship. As having a still rather wounded Vi with them, the jumped into the shadows at the sight or sound of the Space Marines. After a pain staggeringly long journey, they reached the base of the wreck. After another few minutes, they found the hanger, or rather, what was left of it. The trooper, now leading the way, takes them to the Valkyrie holding pens. He pushes and button on a wall and the huge doors to the hanger begin to open. He then walks in and pushes a few more buttons on a control panel. He types in a code, "access denied" a robotic voice claims over the vox. The trooper curses under his breath, he turns back to them, "I can get into this panel and drop on of the Valkyries from above deck, so it shouldn't be damaged, but I need about ten minutes to unlock this terminal." He claims. Caitlyn nods to him, "get to work, we'll watch the door" Caitlyn lays Vi next to the trooper, who by now has managed to rip the front of the panel from the wall and was now cutting almost random wires. Caitlyn stands and turns her rifle to the door, seeing no threats lowers it. For the next five minutes, nothing could be heard but the sound of the trooper cutting wires and muttering random curses. Suddenly twenty guards men and five Marines charge through the huge, open doors, guns blazing. Caitlyn and Jinx begin pumping shells into them. Jinx, firing pow pow, keeps their heads down while Caitlyn takes shots at their heads with her rifle. After several guardsmen fall, a hatch above them begins to open and a Valkyrie gunship begins to descend. The moment the landing gear hits the floor the trooper is trying to open the rear ramp and drag Vi inside. Jinx and Caitlyn begin to fall back, guns still blazing. The space marines, seeing that their targets are going to get away, charge over their cover, bolt guns firing. The Valkyrie starts its engines with a terrifying roar of super heated air. A small hatch on the bottom of its hull opens and a heavy stubber drops down. The space marines, knowing the destructive power of the weapon, attempt to run back to their cover Before being gunned down, butt he stubber had already begun firing, high caliber bullets punching into the marines backs. The guardsmen, seeing their heavily armored comrades fall, begin running for their lives, shouting for their friends to follow. The Valkyrie fires up its under engines and takes off, soaring out of the hanger at a terrifying speed. It blasts its way out of the atmosphere, engines roaring. Once in space, the group could finally see what they were up against. six huge battle ships were unloading transports filled with troops. Suddenly, the vox crackles to life, "Attention, Valkyrie 11978, you are in an unorthirised area, kindly state your reason for doing so". The trooper gulps before picking up the vox head set and putting it on "This is Valkyrie 11978, reason. Transporting wounded" he responds calmly before muting the mic. "Please wait while we check this order" The vox crackles again. Four minutes pass, the the vox crackles to life once again "Please move to docking bay three aboard battleship 'ultimum gunship', that is all". The vox goes dead again. The trooper turns in his seat to look at Caitlyn, who was calmly staring back at hi. She nods,and he turns back around, slowly piloting the Valkyrie into docking bay three. As he lands the gunship, he looks out the cockpit window to see guardsmen wielding lasguns approaching, about fifty of the. In total, he turns to warn the other but sees that they are already preparing their weapons. He goes to say something, but Caitlyn cuts him off, "If we don't come back in one hour, you get this ship out of her with Vi" she tells the trooper. Reluctantly, he nods. Caitlyn and Jinx walk over to the ramp and she pushes the button to lower it. "Looks like this is going to be the last gunship leaving this battleship" Jinx claims before laughing and charging down the ramp,Caitlyn hot on her heels. The trooper raises the ramp after they have left, sighing. "Last gunship my ass" he claims, before flipping the weapons safety to off. Vi hears this and looks at him, "what are you doing?" She asks, looking concerned. "Giving them some cover" he says before letting loose with all the guns the Valkyrie is capable of carrying.

To be continued...


End file.
